Trato
by Nyx Michaelis
Summary: Sebastian está confundido por el trato que realizó con Claude...no está dispuesto a que nadie más tenga a SU Joven Amo...a su Ciel...


Pasaba de medianoche y en la mansión Phantomhive reinaba un completo silencio, aparentemente todos dormían.

Sebastian había ido a acostar a Ciel: lo bañó, le puso su pijama y lo cobijó.

El niño se había quedado dormido casi de inmediato, ese día había ido al baile del Conde Trancy y habían pasado muchas cosas, era de esperar que estuviera agotado.

Sebastian llevaba unos minutos viéndolo dormir tranquilamente, preguntándose en lo que soñaría alguien como él.

Pero realmente aún seguía en la habitación porque quería eso, ver dormir a Ciel. Cuando lo hacía el rostro del último Phantomhive parecía lo que realmente era, sólo un niño.

Pero para Sebastian era más que eso.

Cuando hicieron el contrato, él lo había hecho porque era lo que debería de hacer. Pero al pasar el tiempo algo había cambiado en eso.

Él había comenzado a preocuparse realmente por Ciel, trataba de hacerlo feliz cumpliendo sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Y cuando el momento en el cual el contrato llegara a cumplirse, él debería devorar el alma de Ciel. Aunque no volviera a escuchar su voz, aunque no volviera a ver esos hermosos ojos, aunque le doliera profundamente lo tendría que hacer.

Pero él se había dicho que aún tendría el alma de ese niño, no se separaría del todo de él.

Y cuando estaba a punto de devorarla se dio cuenta de que "alguien" se la había robado, se habían atrevido a robar la preciada alma de su Jove Amo. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Después se había dedicado solamente a buscar esa alma, y durante ese tiempo no se había separado del cuerpo de Ciel.

Dio con las personas que habían cometido tal acto y por fin pudo recuperarla.

Ciel volvió a abrir los ojos ante él, pero Sebastian se dio cuenta de que él aún no era su Joven Amo. Había perdido parte de sus recuerdos, entre ellos el hecho de que él ya había llevado a cabo su venganza.

A Sebastian no le importaba permanecer un poco más de tiempo al lado de Ciel, pero tarde o temprano se tendría que volver a llevar a cabo la venganza del Conde.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció el culpable de todo, Claude Faustus, con la invitación para el baile.

Sebastian sabía que aquel mayordomo planeaba algo. Finalmente en el lago le había revelado sus intenciones.

Alois Trancy le había ordenado que robara a Ciel Phantomhive, pero por alguna razón Claude sólo pudo obtener el alma.

Pero él ahora también estaba en problemas ya que necesitaba a Ciel una vez que hubiera cumplido con su venganza, y como Ciel no lo recordaba eso arruinaba un poco las cosas.

Sebastian se había tratado de contener durante todo ese tiempo, la idea de que alguien más tocara a Ciel lo ponía enfermo.

Pero sabía que Claude no se quedaría tranquilo, si había sido una orden tenía que cumplirla a toda costa.

Tenía que pensar en algo, en algo rápido.

Un trato.

Una forma en la que los dos salieran ganando.

Alois sería ahora el centro de la venganza de Ciel.

Una vez que se cumpliera, Sebastian podría tener al fin el alma de Ciel y le cedería a Claude el cuerpo.

Esa había sido la única salida en ese momento, pero Sebastian no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

No tenía ningún derecho sobre Ciel, no podía conservar el cuerpo, pero él no permitiría que alguien más lo tuviera y menos alguien como Alois Trancy, aunque eso sonara egoísta, pero era un demonio así que…

Un trato como el que había hecho con Claude no se podía romper, pero él encontraría la forma de burlarlo.

Lucharía contra quien tuviera que luchar. Incluso moriría si fuera necesario, claro, llevándose a Claude con él.

Si Sebastian moría el contrato de Ciel y él automáticamente se disolvería y al sacar a Claude del juego Ciel ya no correría peligro, ese Trancy no podría hacer nada para dañarlo, además Sebastian se había encargado de conseguir a otros tres excelentes sirvientes.

Miró su reloj. Se había quedado toda la noche observando a su Ciel,

Tenía que irse ya que debería de comenzar a preparar todo para el día que estaba comenzando, eso era lo que hacían los mayordomos.

Le dio un beso a Ciel en la frente y Sebastian sonrió al ver que su Joven Amo suspiraba.

No iba a permitir que nadie lo arrebatara de su lado, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Lo escribí ayer después de ver el capítulo 6 como por tercera o cuarta vez XD**

**Creo que talñ vez está un poco enredado, o algo así...**

**y aclaro, Claude no me cae mal...**

**pero lo escribí porque NO quiero que esa araña se quede con NADA de Ciel...Ciel es de Sebastian y punto **

_***NOS VEMOS CUANDO REGRESE LA INSPIRACIÓN***_


End file.
